


The first time it happened

by acidhairs



Category: K-pop, jikook - Fandom, vmin - Fandom, vminkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 95 duo, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, K-Pop - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Threesome, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Virgin Jeon Jungkook, bts - Freeform, but it's mild i swear, it's all soft and a little smutty, jikook - Freeform, junkook is frustrated and horny, park jimin - Freeform, tae and jimin help out, vmin - Freeform, vminkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidhairs/pseuds/acidhairs
Summary: The first time it happened it seemed like an unreal blur. Like dust in your eyes, clouding your vision. Like waking up after a dazed hangover nap. If it hadn’t been for the marks on Jimin’s neck, the small, half-moon shaped crescents on his own wrists and Tae’s small but ever so present smirk and hooded eyes the next day, Jungkook would have thought that it was just a dream after all.





	The first time it happened

The first time it happened it seemed like an unreal blur. Like dust in your eyes, clouding your vision. Like waking up after a dazed hangover nap. If it hadn’t been for the marks on Jimin’s neck, the small, half-moon shaped crescents on his own wrists and Tae’s small but ever so present smirk and hooded eyes the next day, Jungkook would have thought that it was just a dream after all.

But it wasn’t.

The thing is, he knew he should maybe feel ashamed. Shy, regretful, disgusted even. But every time Jungkook let his thoughts drift from the slow and sleepy morning conversation with his hyungs at the breakfast table over to Jimin’s rosy lips and Tae’s burning gaze back to yesterday, back to him waking up to soft groans and muffled whines, back to slowly slipping out of bed and through the door, back to standing in the middle of Tae’s room, looking the older boy dead in the eye, mouth agape, while Jimin’s small body was still writhing under Tae’s – he didn’t feel shame. Or regret. Or disgust. He felt seething hot warmth stirring in his abdomen, a feeling he could only label as _again_. _I want to do this again_.

Jungkook could feel Tae’s eyes on him as he transfixed his bowl, slowly dipping his spoon in and out of the mushy pile of cereal. He could feel his throat thick and swollen with the muffled moans and gasps of yesterday’s night. The young boy almost leaped out of his own skin when a warm and soft foot nudged his ankle, making him drop his spoon on the wooden table. Hobi, who was just telling a story about a dream he had had last night despite no one really paying attention, paused his monologue and shot Jungkook a confused gaze.

“Are you alright, Jungkookie?”

Jungkook didn’t dare to look up at Jimin, his attacker, the foot criminal who just dared to kick him with his small, fluffy-sock-wearing foot. He knew it was on purpose. Or maybe he just wanted it to be.

“Yeah, sorry. Just tired.”

“You snuck out of bed yesterday. Don’t think I didn’t hear you.”, Yoongi mumbled, eyes still half-closed but somehow watching Jungkook intensely. That seemed to spark Hoseok’s interest even more, leaning forward to face their youngest member.

“Tell us then, where did you go, Jungkook-ah?”

It took all the will power Jungkook’s sleepy brain could bring up not to shoot Tae and Jimin a nervous gaze. He swallowed hard, plays it cool – or at least tries to.

“Nowhere, just couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Since when do _you_ have trouble falling asleep. I’ve seen you pass out while standing”, Hobi snickered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Jungkook felt like he was being interrogated, hooked up to a polygraph detector, good cop, bad cop. So, he just shrugged and got up before Namjoon or Yoongi would be able to tell that something is up like they always do.

“Full of secrets, this one”, Hobi complained as he leaned back in his chair, watching Jungkook shuffle towards the bathroom.

“Full of so many things.”

Jungkook almost choked on his own spit when he heard Tae’s silent voice. It echoed in his head as he picked up the pace, b-lining straight to the bathroom before anyone can see the beet-red shade his face his now flushed with. Right before he slammed the door shut, he could hear Jimin’s soft giggle sounding over from the breakfast table.

The cold tiles tickled the soles of his feet as he leaned back against the door. His heart is pounding in his chest and his mouth felt dry even though he just drank copious amounts of hot tea to soothe his churning stomach. Of course, Jungkook knew that tea wasn’t going to help with _that_ sort of tummy ache. But he had to do _something_ , right?

“Fuck”, he muttered. “God damnit.”

 

_“Come here.”_

_He could hear the blood rushing through his ears. The room was barely lit, only a small ray of light from where he had just opened the door to Tae’s room, painting a line of yellow over the floor, up the bed, over Jimin’s chest that was still heaving loudly._

_“Close the door and come here.” Tae’s voice wasn’t its normal bubbly and goofy tone. It was low, sultry. Demanding._

_As if Jungkook had suddenly forgotten how to walk, he slowly stumbled back to the door, doing his best to close it silently even though his hands were trembling with … with what? Fear? Anticipation?_

_He took a deep breath, but his lungs still felt the size of a grape when he turned back around, shuffling to where he knew the bed was. Where Tae’s voice was. Where Tae and Jimin where-_

_Jungkook didn’t even know what made him come here in the first place. It’s not like he hadn’t already know what Tae and Jimin were doing. Had been doing, for so long now. He was aware, every one of the members was. Hell, who could blame them? There was only so many times a young boy could survive with just his fist and Pornhub. It was no big deal, they were running around with boners all the time, making jokes about how none of them had the time to get laid while the subtle undertone of frustration was ever so present. No biggie._

_Except that Jungkook hadn’t been able to really get off in a while now. A long while. A they-had-been-practising-for-twenty-five-hours-a-day-and-his-young-body-needed-sleep-more-than-his-dick-needed-attention while. So, waking up in the middle of the night with a tent in his pants and sweat on his forehead was no big news to him._

_But the small noises from the room next door were. Jungkook had always been a tight sleeper. Nothing could wake him – except for his neglected libido, apparently. He was just a kid, who could really blame him. A kid who happened to wake up with a raging hard-on and very explicit noises seeping through his bedroom wall._

_So, he got up. So, he snuck out of his room. So, he was suddenly slipping through Tae’s door, the view of Tae thrusting into Jimin’s small frame and high-pitched whines falling from the Jimin’s lips as Tae’s gaze slowly met his._

_So, here he was. Standing in front of them. Hearing their laboured breathing. Waiting for something. Anything._

_“Do you just want to watch?”, Tae whispered._

_He had stopped moving but for all Jungkook knew, he was still inside … he was still … good God, his pants felt so tight he couldn’t stop his hand from twitching closer to his crotch._

_“I … I don’t know.”_

_He could hear shuffling and all of a sudden, a small and sweaty hand was wrapping itself around his wrist. Jungkook’s breath hitched in his throat and he made a small hiccup noise._

_“It’s okay, Jungkookie. What do you need?”, Jimin’s soft voice sounded from under Tae._

_He felt so small, so vulnerable but at the same time there was an intense feeling of safety and comfort rushing through his chest. He knew he could trust them. At the back of his head, a small voice was yelling something about this whole thing being very weird, but it was soon muffled by another hand, now coming to rest on his waist. A bigger hand, rubbing over the fabric of his loose shirt._

_“Do you want to take this off?”_

_Jungkook nodded. Slowly, at first, and then with more vigour._

_“Jungkook?"_

_Oh, yeah. It was dark. Right._

_“Y-es”, he croaked, voice having gone all hoarse without him realising._

_His hands were still trembling, and the darkness of the room added another layer of intensity to the whole thing. He couldn’t see anything, he only felt Jimin’s hand still lightly holding his wrist and Tae’s resting on his hip. Reassuring._

_“Can- can you?”, he whispered._

_“Mhm.”_

_Both hands disappeared all of a sudden, making Jungkook almost lose his balance for no reason. His eyes were just starting to get used to the very little light the room had to offer and his gaze fell down to the two silhouettes in front of him._

_There was movement and then he heard a very soft and barely audible noise. Tae was kissing Jimin as he slowly moved off of the boy’s body. Jimin gasped, noise being swallowed by Tae’s mouth on his and hands knotting themselves into the sheets as Tae pulled away and out of him, sitting back on his knees._

_Jungkook didn’t dare to move. He wanted to, oh yes, he did. He wanted to touch and hold and push and clutch. But he was glued to the ground, eyes wide as he let his them wander over what had to be Tae’s dick that was now resting between his legs. Sweet lord._

_“Come closer.”_

_He did. Two steps, his knees now pushing against the bed frame, right beside where Jimin’s head was. His fingers where to close to the boy’s hair, if he just stretched them a little, he would-_

_“Lift up your arms”, Tae’s voice pulled him back from his fantasy. His head was spinning as he did as he was told to._

_He could feel the hem of his shirt riding up his stomach and then there were warm fingertips spreading feather-light touches over his skin. Jungkook made another hiccup noise. It just spilled out of him. His eyes slipped shut as Tae’s fingers kept rubbing small circles into his stomach. So, so close._

_“You’re okay with this?”_

_“Yeah, yes. I’m okay, yes”, Jungkook babbled. He would have been embarrassed that he was so needy, hadn’t he been so needy. Logical, right?_

_Tae’s fingers moved from the skin of his abdomen to his shirt, slowly pulling it up, over Jungkook’s head and letting it fall to the floor with a silent thump._

_Jungkook felt naked, even though he was still wearing his briefs. He didn’t dare to open his eyes, but Tae seemed to leave him no choice._

_“Open your eyes, Jungkook.”_

_He did. Tae was still kneeling on the bed in front of him. Jimin was looking up at him, sprawled across the bed, Tae’s body hiding the part of him Jungkook was most desperate to see. It just wasn’t fair how unrealistically attractive the 95 duo was. It’s like the good looks doubled when they were so close together._

_Jungkook averted his gaze and looked down his own body instead. He had to supress a nervous giggle at the very visible tent in his pants and the small but still noticeable wet spot growing larger by the minute._

_Suddenly, Tae’s fingers lightly grabbed his chin, lifting it upwards so Jungkook was looking him straight in the eye. Tae’s pupils where huge, probably due to the darkness. Maybe also due to his own hard dick still curving up against his stomach. Was he enjoying this as much as Jungkook was?_

_Jungkook’s arms still felt as heavy as stone when Tae’s hand reached out again, stroking over the hem of his briefs. His breath quickened, and he had to work hard not to let his eyes fall shut again._

_Before he could form another thought, Tae’s fingers moved down and brushed over Jungkook’s dick, still covered by the soft material of his pants._

_“Ah-“, the younger boy sighed, hips pushing forward even to the small touch._

_Tae didn’t stop there, now flattening his hand over the bulge in Jungkook’s briefs, rubbing slow circles into his most tender spot._

_Jungkook’s heart was hammering against his ribcage, his breathing getting louder every second and his body instinctively leaning closer to Tae’s. He couldn’t have stopped his hips from moving even if he had wanted to._

_Another small hand found its way up Jungkook’s thigh, trancing indetectable patterns into the soft skin. Jungkook’s eyes flew open, darting straight down to where both hands where now working his crotch._

_His mouth fell open, small breathy gasps spilling over his lips as his gaze jumped from Tae’s hand to Jimin’s, over to their faces. Both of them where just looking. Staring. Examining. Did he see a glint of want? A shade of need? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that this was good. But not close to good enough._

_As if Jimin was able to read his god damn thoughts, he asked what Jungkook had been too afraid to ask despite the arousal nearly drowning him._

_“Do you want us to take those off too?”_

_“Please”, Jungkook muttered, not even missing a beat, voice tight and lips quivering. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to keep standing. His legs felt like twigs, about to snap under the pressure of frustration._

_Both hands where now sliding his briefs down his thighs and he could hear Jimin sucking in a breath. A small flower of pride bloomed up in Jungkook’s chest. Time seemed to come to a stop as Tae’s gaze wandered back up to meet Jungkook’s eyes, dropping down a little lower to stare at his mouth._

_The next moment, almost as if they both couldn’t have waited any longer, Tae’s lips where on his while Jimin’s hand wrapped around his dick and bright sparks of light exploded behind Jungkook’s eyelids._

Two solid knocks sounded against the bathroom door.

“Jungkookie?”

Jungkook knew that he couldn’t face Jimin right now, so he kept silent. The scenes were still playing in his head like a movie and he did his best to try and ignore the arousal that was bubbling up again in his stomach.

“Jungkookie, I need to pee. Open the door.”

The younger boy sighed. He knew that Jimin didn’t need the bathroom, but he got up anyways, arms and legs stiff from sitting on the cold bathroom tiles for so long. He knew he couldn’t scape this, they still lived together after all. He clicked the lock and slowly opened the door.

Jimin’s eyes looked worried and he was chewing on his lower lip like he always did when he was nervous.

“Can I come in?”

Jungkook wordlessly stepped back from the door, allowing his hyung to push it open and slide in beside him.

“Don’t worry, everyone already finished breakfast. I told them you hadn’t been feeling well this morning.”

Jimin was fiddling with his jumper, nervous eyes searching for Jungkook’s. The younger boy kept his gaze down, tracing the cracks in the tiles where Namjoon had dropped their blow drier so many times.

“Jungkook … are you alright?”

He shrugged.

“I’m sorry if we … if that was too much.”

Jungkook felt a ping of sadness in his chest. He finally lifted his head to look at Jimin.

“Please don’t apologize. I was … it was … nice”, he mumbled.

Jimin’s face light up ever so lightly at his words. A shy smile appeared on his lips.

“Oh. That’s good. We were already worried.”

Jungkook giggled nervously, cheeks feeling very hot all of a sudden.

“So … what’s the problem then?” Jimin whispered, not wanting to let go of the topic yet. Jungkook could feel his stomach doing someraults again.

He shrugged. That seemed to be the only thing he was capable of doing right now.

Jimin took a few steps closer. He could smell the older boy’s coffee breath. He knew he was safe here. With Jimin. He knew he could trust him. Out of all the members, Jimin had always been the one who understood. Understood, when Jungkook was crying but didn’t want to say why. Understood, when he just needed to sleep in Jimin’s bed because his own felt too empty. Understood, when he was having his weird moods and waves of cute aggression. Jimin always understood.

The older boy had moved closer to Jungkook, so close that he could almost feel the heat radiating off his face. Jimin’s hand came up to meet his jaw, thumb lightly brushing over his cheek.

“You can tell me, you know?”

His breath was ghosting over Jungkook’s lips and he tried. Jungkook really tried to hold back. To just endure it, smile, say that everything was okay and that he just hadn’t slept well.

But next thing he knew, he was pushing forward, sliding his lips against Jimin’s plush ones while his breath got knocked out of his lungs and warm tears started falling down his cheeks onto Jimin’s shirt.

 

_It was almost embarrassing to think that this was Jungkook’s first time. But then again, what better way to lose your virginity than with two of your incredibly handsome bandmates. All of that was pushed aside, however, when Tae’s hands came to rest on Jungkook’s hips, pulling him closer into the kiss._

_The younger boy tried to keep silent but something inside him had started to crumble from the minute he had set foot in Tae’s room and his shy and silent persona seemed to crumble right with it._

_He was moaning softly against Tae’s lips as Jimin’s hand was still slowly jerking him off, hips twitching every so often when the older boy’s thumb stroked over his tip. Tae pulled away slightly and Jungkook opened his eyes confusedly._

_“You can touch too, you know?”_

_Oh._

_Up until this point, Jungkook’s arms had been hanging down beside his body like dead weight. Now they seemed to regain their life force, Tae’s words seemingly sparking their interest in doing what he had suggested._

_Jungkook lifted his hand to Tae’s chest, tracing his collarbones, down to his stomach, a sting of nervousness suddenly sparking up in his chest once his hand hovered over where he wanted to touch most._

_Tae’s mouth was opened slightly, eyeing Jungkook like a predator watches his pray. He reached out, softly grabbing Jungkook’s wrist and finally bringing his palm to brush over his dick._

_“Oh”, Jungkook breathed._

_He was hard. Very hard. It sent Jungkook’s head spinning with how much this whole situation wasn’t only turning_ him _on but the other two as well. If there was one thing that could send him reeling it was praise and this was about a thousand times better than Yoongi telling him his voice was beautiful or Hoseok complimenting his dancing._

_This was heaven on earth._

_Jungkook’s fingers instinctively wrapped around Tae’s dick, doing what he had been doing to himself multiple times a day for years now. He looked up to meet the older boy’s eyes, hooded with pleasure as a low groan escaped his bruised lips._

_Jungkook was so caught up in watching that he barely noticed how Jimin’s hand had left his crotch and the older boy shuffled up the bed, now kneeling behind Tae, peppering soft kisses over his neck._

_Jungkook didn’t even complain because something about watching both himself and Jimin giving Tae what he was so clearly wanting made his head swim with pleasure and excitement._

_Tae was now breathing heavily, moans sounding low at the back of his throat as he thrust his hips up into Jungkook’s tight fist. Jimin was still behind him, sucking angry red marks into the tender skin of Tae’s shoulders._

_The boy’s head was lolling back against Jimin’s neck, Jungkook’s gaze meeting Jimin’s as he quickened his pace. The two looked at each other and the air was so thick with tension it could have been cut with a butter knife._

_Something about the way Tae was moaning and his dick was twitching in Jungkook’s small hand told the youngest one that he wasn’t going to last much longer. This was then instantly confirmed when Tae suddenly knocked away his hand, roughly grabbing Jungkook’s waist to crash their hips together._

_Jungkook yelped in surprise and almost choked on a moan as Tae started grinding his hips into Jungkook’s, sweet groans spilling into his ear, making the younger boy’s eyes roll into the back of his head._

_“Close”, Tae managed to squeeze out in between heavy breaths. Jungkook’s hooded eyes caught Jimin’s in a heated request. Jimin got the hint and pulled all of their bodies closer together, meeting Jungkook’s lips in a searing kiss._

If there is anything that comes even remotely close to heaven, this is it _, Jungkook thought. His whines were spilling down Jimin’s throat as Tae’s hands grabbed both of his butt cheeks, running a warm finger down his crack. All air was punched out of Jungkook’s lungs when Tae came with a muffled cry, digging his fingers into the tender skin of Jungkook’s cheeks and rutting against his wet crotch while Jimin bit down on Jungkook’s lip, making the younger boy whine in union with Tae._

_For a moment, all of them just remained still, Tae breathing heavily, still slowly moving his hips against Jungkook’s. Jimin huffed out a breath of air, mouth pulling up into a sweet grin._

_“Fuck”, Tae breathed, kneading Jungkook’s soft skin between his fingers. The younger one let another moan slip. He could feel Tae’s cum slowly dripping down his own balls and it took him quite a lot not to come undone right there and then._

_Jimin’s lips were still tracing soft kisses over Tae’s shoulder, his hand wandering down Tae’s stomach, collecting what wetness was still pooling around his crotch. Slowly, he brought his fingers up to his mouth. His eyes not leaving Jungkook’s, he pushed it between his own lips, plush mouth closing around the digit with a soft whine escaping his throat._

_Jungkook could feel his hips jerk forward against Tae’s at the sinful image. His eyes were glued to Jimin’s mouth and finger, thoughts racing with all the other things he wanted it to do._

_With a satisfied plop, Jimin pulled out his finger to gather some more, this time bringing it up to Jungkook’s mouth instead. Tae, who seemed to have collected himself again, was only millimetres away from his face, eyes watching Jimin’s small finger sliding past Jungkook’s bruised lips._

_It tasted warm and bitter but it didn’t matter. Jungkook hummed around Jimin’s digit, biting down slightly when Tae brushed his knuckles over his dick again, reminding him that he was still painfully hard and leaking._

_“Mh, Jiminie …”, Tae whispered lowly. Jungkook opened his eyes to see Jimin’s glazed ones slipping shut as Tae’s hand snuck back to give Jimin’s dick a small squeeze. Jimin sighed, cheeks flushing with a lovely pink shade as his hands started impatiently tapping Tae’s hips._

_“I think we should switch places”, Tae mumbled against Jungkook’s lips, sending another spiral of excitement rushing through the younger’s body._

Jungkook felt like the lump in his throat was preventing him from speaking. Speaking all those words that had been swimming in his brain ever since he had slipped out of Tae’s bedroom and tiptoed back into his own.

So, sealing his lips shut with Jimin’s seemed like a good alternative. He could feel his hyung’s confusion, the timid way he rested his hands on Jungkook’s waist, how he didn’t really move his lips but just let Jungkook take what he needed to.

Jungkook’s tears were still spilling hotly between the two of them as he was sucking in soft gasps of air in between kisses. Gasps that soon turned into sobs.

“Jungkookie … what’s wrong?” Jimin whispered against his lips. But Jungkook just shook his head and pressed his lips back onto Jimin’s mouth.

It was as if someone had unlocked all of his emotions at once. He was so happy but still seemed to cry without an end while all at the same time he could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen again. What on earth was happening?

In a desperate attempt to avoid the talk Jimin wanted to have, Jungkook started pulling at Jimin’s hand, pushing it closer to the hem of his pants.

“Please?” he whispered, voice barely audible and thick with tears.

Jimin’s eyes were big, so big and worried.

“I … I don’t know. Do you really not want to-“

“No, hyung, please. Can you just-“

“Okay. Shh, it’s okay”, Jimin muttered.

Jimin slowly turned around so Jungkook was leaning against the bathroom door. His small hands were working down the younger boy’s pants while his mouth was simply pressing against his neck.

“I’m sorry, Jimin-ssi. I don’t know, I just- ah”, Jungkook started in an attempt to make it less awkward but Jimin shushed him with a small bite at his neck.

“We can talk about it later. I understand.”

And he did. Jungkook knows he did. Jimin got it. And Tae got it too. He swallowed hard as another gush of tears spilled down his red cheeks.

Without another word, Jimin’s hands slipped into his boxers and Jungkook bit down on his lip. Hard, to stop any noise from escaping.

Jimin’s hand was stroking him quickly but with a steady grip. He lifted up his head to capture Jungkook’s lips in another kiss, swallowing all the little noises the maknae was making. His other hand reached up to cup around his cheek.

And Jungkook felt so warm, felt so whole and full as his mouth dropped open to once again to whisper Jimin’s name.

 

_“Jimin.”_

_Tae had kept the promise of switching places, as Jimin was now the once kneeling on the bed in front of Jungkook. His fingers where still tracing the younger one’s mouth, sinful gaze raking up and down Jungkook’s body._

_“Jimin-hyung …”, Jungkook sighed again._

_“Hmmm?”, Jimin hummed, fingers rubbing over one of Jungkook’s nipples while Tae was behind him, running his hands all over Jimin’s chest._

_Jungkook didn’t even know what he wanted to say. All he knew was that if Jimin would continue where Tae had left off, this was going to end as quickly as it had started. And even though he wanted nothing more than the sweet release he had been craving for months now, he also didn’t want this to come to a stop. Ever._

_“Jungkook?”_

_“Yes?”_

_A sultry look. A quick lip bite. A small sigh when Tae ran his hands over Jimin’s throat._

_“Touch me.”_

_That was all Jungkook needed. His hands moved down to Jimin’s crotch, taking him between his fingers and closing what little distance had been between them._

_Jimin immediately let out a soft whine, vibrating against Jungkook’s lips, and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist._

_Jungkook felt like his strength was going to abandon him when Jimin pulled away slightly to moan out a high-pitch whine._

_“Tae …”, Jimin whispered, almost like a demand. Jungkook looked over Jimin’s shoulder at Tae, who’s lips pursed up into a small smile._

_“Yes?”, he teased, rubbing his large hands over the small of Jimin’s back._

_“Tae-Tae, come on”, Jimin whined, thrusting harder into Jungkook’s fist._

_With wide eyes, Jungkook watched as Tae brought two fingers up to his mouth._

_“Open”, he told Jungkook, the younger one obliging without a doubt._

_Tae pushed his long digits past Jungkook’s lips and the younger one started sucking at them harshly. Jimin’s hands were already working his dick again, impatient noises spilling into the crook of Jungkook’s neck while they were stroking each other._

_“Tae,_ please _”, Jimin groaned._

_Tae pulled his fingers out of Jungkook’s mouth again, leaving a thin string of spit dripping down on Jimin’s shoulder. But the boy didn’t notice as in the next second, Tae’s fingers disappeared between his cheeks and pushed inside of him._

_“Ngh, yes”, Jimin moaned, hips jerking back and hand tightening around Jungkook’s length. The younger boy’s mouth fell open as he looked over Jimin’s shoulder to see Tae’s fingers driving in and out of the smaller boy’s frame._

_He felt Jimin’s hand come up to his face and looked at into the boy’s blown out pupils. Jimin’s eyes looked at Jungkook’s lips and then down at his crotch. Up to his lips again. And back down._

_“Oh”, Jungkook muttered._

_Jimin’s breathing was laboured and heavy, body leaning back on Tae’s as Jungkook got the hint and slid down to the floor, his knees hitting the carpet harder than intended._

_It was like his body was so heavy with arousal he couldn’t get himself to control his muscles anymore. Now that he was quite literally facing Jimin’s dick he could feel his heart in his throat again._

_“It’s okay, just do- just do something. Anything. Just-“, Jimin babbled, hips thrusting back onto Tae fingers. Tae gave Jungkook another reassuring nod._

_With that, Jungkook brought his mouth to the Jimin’s shaft, slowly liking a stripe to the tip and repeating that same motion._

_Jimin’s hand came down to knot in his hair, sweet words of reassurance urging Jungkook on. Wanting to please, wanting to make Jimin feel how Tae had made him feel earlier._

_He slowly sucked the tip of Jimin’s dick into his mouth, salty taste hitting his tongue and eyes wandering up Jimin’s body to meet his. His head started bobbing up and down as tried to do what he had seen so many times on screen._

_Soft whines were falling from Jimin’s lips and his hands were clutching the back of Jungkook’s head more tightly now. Jungkook took the hint and tried to relax._

_With small, timid movements Jimin began to thrust in and out of Jungkook’s mouth while Tae was meeting his movements with his fingers still buried deep inside of him._

_From Jungkook’s perspective, he looked beautiful. Eyes almost shut, mouth hanging open with moans and hair starting to lightly curl up where the sweat was forming in little drops on his forehead._

_Before Jungkook could realise what was happening, Jimin pulled him off and up again, hands clutching his wrists and nails digging into the tender skin. He met Jungkook’s lips in a bone-shattering kiss only to suddenly rip him away again._

_“Jungkookie. I need you to fuck me now.”_

There were almost no sounds in the bathroom now. Only Jungkook’s shallow breathes and the sound of skin rubbing against skin.

“Faster, please”, Jungkook whispered and Jimin picked up the pace.

The younger boy’s knees where going weak with the amount of pleasure in his gut, and he grabbed Jimin’s arm, giving it a squeeze to let him know. Let him know he was right there. Right there. Just a little bit. Just-

“Jimin, w-wait”, Jungkook pressed out. It was there, right in front of him, so close but yet another wave of tears spilled down his cheeks as Jimin stilled his hand immediately.

“I’m so sorry, I thought I could do it. I though I could-“

“Sh, it’s okay. It’s okay, calm down. Let’s go and find Tae, alright?”, Jimin whispered, voice soft against Jungkook’s neck. He hated that he was such a mess, such a baby, crying because he couldn’t get off once again. Because he had so much he wanted to say but hated talking about these things.

“I got you, come on”, Jimin mumbled, pulling up Jungkook’s pants and grabbing his wrist to pull him out of the bathroom.

Jungkook simply stumbled our behind him like a lost puppy, letting Jimin drag him through their living room to Tae’s door.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Let’s go in, …

 

_… come on.”_

_Before Jungkook had known, Tae had slipped away from behind Jimin, pulling the boy with him and then grabbing Jungkook by the waist to push him down onto the bed._

_“Come on, Tae”, Jimin whined while Tae was still hovering over Jungkook, sweetly kissing the corners of his mouth. Jungkook felt like melting into the bed._

_Tae moved off his body only to lay down right beside him, seemingly not being able to take his hands off of Jungkook._

_The younger boy’s eyes darted over to Jimin, who was quickly crawling over him, grinding their hips together without missing a beat._

_“I’m just gonna … is this okay?”, Jimin whispered, voice hoarse._

_“I think if this weren’t okay Jungkookie would have left long ago”, Tae grinned, giving Jungkook’s nipple a little squeeze. The younger boy’s laughter was stopped by Jimin suddenly taking his dick in hand and lining himself up._

_Jungkook’s breath hitched in his throat. This was it. He was about to have his first time with none other than Jimin and Tae. Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung. How the fuck did that happen._

_“You know, he gets a little needy if he doesn’t get enough attention”, Tae whispered in Jungkook’s ear. But neither Jungkook nor Jimin were paying much attention to what he was saying as Jimin was now sinking down on Jungkook’s dick._

_“God, yes”, Jimin whined, grinding his hips down against Jungkook’s._

_Jungkook’s mind had gone completely blank. All the wanks in the world didn’t come close to the feeling of Jimin’s hot walls wrapping tightly around him. He wanted to move, needed to move. Luckily, Jimin was quicker than him, starting to lift himself up and down, small hands pressing into Jungkook’s chest while Tae was watching both of them, hands rubbing and massaging Jungkook’s shoulder and neck._

_Whines were spilling from Jimin’s lips uncontrollably and all Jungkook could do was lie there, mouth agape, hands loosely holding Jimin’s hips and eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt what was probably the best orgasm of his entire life approaching at rapid speed._

_He tried to let Jimin know by giving his hip a squeeze but could bring up the strength to do so._

_“Jiminie … ah, I’m so-“_

_“Wait, wait just a little bit, just-“, Jimin whined, hips picking up the pace._

_Tae suddenly snapped out of his trance and sat up to wrap both his hands around Jimin’s bobbing dick, stroking in time with Jungkook’s thrusts and whispering words of sweet nothing into Jimin’s ear._

_“Fuck, yes. There-“, Jimin groaned and when Tae looked down at Jungkook one more time, biting his lip and fucking_ winking _at him, that was it._

_Jungkook’s back arched off the bed, hands falling from Jimin’s hips to clutch the sheets and a groan ripping from his throat that probably woke up the rest of the house._

_His ears were ringing and he could hear Jimin reaching his own climax, babbling Tae’s and Jungkook’s name while slowly riding his orgasm out before sinking back against Tae’s chest._

_The room was filled with heavy breaths as his two hyungs dropped down on the bed beside of him. Jungkook started up at the ceiling, mouth dry and skin burning, as Jimin’s hand once again found his and Tae’s leg draped itself over his own._

_“That’s why we do this”, Tae muttered and all three of them burst out into laughter._

Jungkook was lying against Tae’s chest, propped up against the headboard with Jimin between his legs. It probably looked absolutely ridiculous, but this weird position had managed to stop his crying fit.

None of them had spoken a word yet. Jimin had simply ushered the crying Jungkook into Tae’s room and Tae had immediately made space on the bed.

Jungkook had opened and closed his mouth multiple times but simply didn’t know what to say. But the silence was okay for now.

Tae was kneading his shoulders and he could feel Jimin breathing against his chest. It was warm and cosy and Jungkook was about to fall asleep when Tae’s voice rumbled through his chest.

“You know, Jimin and me reacted the same way when it first happened.”

Jungkook swallowed hard.

“Yeah. It’s weird. And overwhelming. But that’s okay. You’re young. We all are”, Jimin agreed.

“You don’t have to feel uncomfortable, Jungkookie”, Tae said. “I know you don’t like talking about this stuff. You don’t have to …”

“… but …” Jimin mumbled, turning around to face Jungkook.

“But what?”, the younger boy whispered, voice growing thick again with tears.

“But we love you, you idiot”, Tae giggled. “So, talk to us." Jimin smiled sweetly and reached up a hand to stroke Jungkook’s cheek.

“No homo, though”, Jungkook squeezed out between tears as his whole body shook with Tae’s laughter.

“Yeah, no homo”, Jimin smiled, patting his hand over Jungkook’s crotch with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was the first smut one shot I have written in a looooong time. I hope it's okay, I literally wrote this in one day without stopping, lol. Tried to keep it a little lighter but who are we kidding, I'm still going to hell. But, as BTS already puts it in Go, Go: YOLO. Also: a friendly and warm hello to Maria, who dragged me into this fandom – what's up, dad. Ok, I'm leaving now.


End file.
